User blog:Wikiman117/Wreck-It Ralph 2 Ideas
I have thinking about some Idea's and what the opening of the sequel should be, and a few other plot details that might work in the Movie so here they are. The movie begins with an opening shot of the arcade showing not only the building, but also some clouds arriving above the arcade, after which the next few shots show a few people playing on the arcade machines, and a few new games. However just as Ralph is thrown off of the Niceland Apartment, just as some dude that is about to win Hero's Duty, and just as the Moppet Girl is about to win another race with Vanellope. The arcade is struck by a lightning bolt, cutting off the power to the arcade, however just as the game characters are about to get sucked into that vortex from the lie that Turbo had told Ralph almost a year ago, in that vain attempt to keep Vanellope from becoming a real racer, and exposing his cover. Then the strange thing happens everything go's back to normal. As if the power never got cut off, Also Ralph finishes his fall, due to the fact that he stopped falling in midair when the power shut down. But is called to the roof by Felix. After rushing to the roof he see's that Mr. Litwak is examining their game Ralph gets a glimpse of some of the games, and see's that the screens have been blacked out, and figures that their game screen has been blacked out as well. He does try to get their attention, during which the other game characters do the same thing and find out that the humans can't hear them. As the arcade shuts down while Mr. Litwak is listening to his Radio, while sweeping up the arcade the Radio reveals that most of the city is suffering a blackout. And due to the abnormal damage to the Power Plant, The city will suffer a blackout for the next few days. Upon hearing this Mario returns to Game Central Station and whisper's it into the Surge Protector's ear, who proceeds to tell everyone to remain calm for the next few days, seeing as how they have a short term vacation. Ralph spends his time a Tapper's where he falls asleep in the washroom. (Again.) However he has a mysterious dream a voice that tells him to enter the one Entrance that nobody has ever used before. The one that is connected to the Power Outlet for the Arcade Machines to function, the dream also has the door opening, unfortunately the dream ends in a flash of light. After shrugging it off he head's to one of the new games BurgerTime 2, where he runs into Vanellope, after they both decide to have lunch together, Vanellope reveals a dream she had. Which was basically a voice that kept telling her to enter the entrance connected to the power outlet. Almost immediately Ralph informs her he had the exact same dream. They both realize that something is not right, after tracking down Felix and Calhoun. (Who are in the new arcade game, called Pizza Delivery.) They reveal that they had the exact same dream as well. Needing Information on the door that has never been used before. Ralph lures the Surge Protector to him, with a repeat of history from the last film. Surge Protector tries to shut down the trip into the entrance, he reveals that no one has ever used it. Mainly because not even he is aware of what is on the other side of said entrance. And he shows the characters a little secret the wall on the entrance to the outlet is just wall paper. Covering an old, beat up, wooden door. Though the rest of the wall is exactly the same without the extra door's. However the wooden door is giving off some kind of Electrical Discharge, which seems to be keeping the cabinets active without the sounds, and with black screens. However Vanellope touches the door knob, but just as the other's notice she is sucked into the entrance. Unfortunately Rancis witnesses this and tries to go after Vanellope but get's stopped by Ralph, who tells him that he is not going after her, not after he enters first. But they are both stopped by the Surge Protector, who ends up getting punched away. They both proceed to get sucked into the entrance. Felix is undeterred at first, but realizes that his game is under the threat of being unplugged. (Again.) So with not much to lose, he touches the door knob and gets sucked into the entrance. Surge Protector assures himself that Calhoun will not go after her husband, and will stay and wait. But notices that she disappeared, Sonic arrives and tells Surge Protector that power to the city will be restored in at least five days, Due to Mr. Litwak returning to pick up his radio that he had left behind. Somewhere inside the telephone pole wires the game characters are wildly flying through the wires, and one by one they exit the wires and into a wall. After trying to get back inside the wires. Calhoun who had a brought some equipment incase they decided to enter the door. Uses some night vision goggles and finds a flattened door knob, (Courtesy of Ralph.) which Felix fixes they enter, and find out they are still in Game Central Station. Albeit with a few complex changes. And notice a bunch of Game Characters they never saw before. After some walking, and with a lot of the characters staring at them. They are taken to a small room with Surge Protector. After some explaining they are informed that they are in a Video Game console at someone's house. Then an epic 2-part adventure begins. I would think about adding some more but I think that this is good. So yeah also here are a few more plot details. 1. As said before, it has been a week to a year, following the real death of Turbo, and restoration of Sugar Rush. 2. A few new games have been plugged in during the time since the events of the previous film, and this one. 3. Due to some people from out of state heading to Litwak's Arcade, and noticing the changes to the Sugar Rush in the arcade, that differ from the one they played in another arcade. Vanellope is forced to take back the cart, racing suit, and special ability she would of had if Turbo hadn't turned her into a glitch. Though she does retain her glitching abilities. 4. Ralph and the gang are joined by Rancis, mainly because he owed Vanellope a favor. 5. The rules for the Console games differ from Arcade characters. Listed Below. 6.Listed below are a few game characters I think should appear in the sequel. The game characters from a few specific games are. Mario and Luigi. Sonic and a few other sonic characters, a few Star Wars characters, At least one Disney character, and a few Marvel heroes. And a few other characters from other games. Now for the rules that differ from the Console games. 1. They have access to the time set on the Console, so they can tell if the player is at school if they pay enough attention. 2. In the event that the Console is unplugged and moved they have a special electrical source to keep themselves alive. Same rule applies to hand-held games. 3. If more then one variation of a game character from the same game is introduced then it will be the same character. Let me put it this way so it makes more sense, if a Mario Kart game, and a Paper Mario game have data on the same console then the first Mario from the first game that came before the other then it will be the same one. To be specific if a version of Mario came from one of the Mario Kart games, then it will be the same one for the Paper Mario game he will just move to the Mario Game that he did not come from he will however retain the badges and level ups he received it will not however transfer to another game unless it has the same stats, but it will not level up on another game, if the maximum level has been reached. 4. The light from the game console power button allows Surge Protector to see the outside world. 5. They have access to the internet if the connection is available. 6. The game characters can go into other games the permanent death, if the character dies outside their game is however retained. 7. The Game Characters can go into other games, but if the game they are in is in use it will be locked down preventing anyone from going in or out. Regardless if it is their game or not. 8. When a game that has the same characters, but with different levels and stuff it will be added to another games world. But will split up to prevent the players from noticing the games being merged into one big world. When one of the games is about to be played. So now only one question remains what do you guys think about these idea's, personally I think these idea's would fit into the sequel. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts